


took the breath from my open mouth

by lvllns



Series: feathers and stone [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Other, my curse is i am only capable of writing soft things, so here have some soft mason i guess, sometimes u just need to listen to some music and write some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvllns/pseuds/lvllns
Summary: Silence falls again. Mason doesn’t turn away from them, his body open and his eyes soft. It’s like he becomes a different person up here. The lack of bright lights, noise from people...whatever the reason, he eases a little. Sparrow knows they’re the same way, not to such an obvious degree, but they’ve always preferred the woods. Wayhaven isn’t a bustling town, and it’s nowhere near a city, but it’s busy enough for them that they need the time to get away.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), NB Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: feathers and stone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756300
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	took the breath from my open mouth

**Author's Note:**

> slam dunks this straight into the trash where it belongs.

Somehow, it’s become a thing they do.

Like the teasing and the kissing in dark corners that Sparrow stops before it goes too far. This though, sitting on the roof in the dead of night with only the stars to watch them, is definitely their favorite. Both of them carry tension, weighty and thick around their shoulders, but with every deep inhale of crisp, clean air, Sparrow feels some of the tension bleed from them. Mason has his own eyes closed, head back to the night sky, an unlit cigarette between his long, freckled fingers.

It’s peaceful.

Sparrow hums softly, flicking their gaze from the man next to them to the moon overhead. Nearly full. A quip about werewolves hangs on the tip of their tongue but they bite it back. No sense disturbing the moment.

“You know, I wanted to be an archivist.” They don’t realize they’ve spoken until Mason blinks his eyes open slowly. Turns his head to look at them, one brow lifted. “I have a classics degree and everything.”

He hums. Looks back out into the trees. The rhythmic thump of his feet against the building stills but he begins to tap the end of the cigarette on the ground they sit on.

“Why didn’t you?” His voice is soft, a whisper on the breeze.

Sparrow bites their bottom lip. Flips their phone around in their hand, a nervous habit. “I came home after graduation with the plan to take a year off before going back to school,” they say. “The house was empty, mum had to leave and I kind of just drifted for a few weeks. I needed a job, the force was looking for a glorified office assistant, I applied and got hired.”

The wind blows, a light breeze that rustles the trees and makes Mason shiver. He grumbles, pulling his leather jacket tighter around himself. He moves, shifts so he sits facing them, only one leg dangling over the side of the building, and says, “What happened to one year?”

They laugh. Tip their head back and watch the stars blink and glitter. An owl hoots somewhere behind them. A twig snaps, probably a deer or a fox. The moon sits still above, a bright spot among inky black swirls, and Sparrow drops their gaze to meet Mason’s eyes.

“I got comfortable. Wayhaven has a way of keeping you around, pulling you back in.” They shrug. Angle their body toward him though they return their stare to the wilds around them. “Eight months in a spot opened up for an officer. It came with a pay raise, and I was in the house by myself but with a pay raise I could get my own place. So I applied, went through the academy, came out the other side with a badge and a gun.”

“Have you ever actually fired your gun?”

“Never.”

“For a second, I really thought you were going to shoot Ava.” Mason’s voice belies his amusement and when they look at him, they find him grinning.

Sparrow shoves his shoulder playfully, shaking their head. “You can imagine how relieved I am that I didn’t.”

Silence falls again. Mason doesn’t turn away from them, his body open and his eyes soft. It’s like he becomes a different person up here. The lack of bright lights, noise from people...whatever the reason, he eases a little. Sparrow knows they're the same way, not to such an obvious degree, but they’ve always preferred the woods. Wayhaven isn’t a bustling town, and it’s nowhere near a city, but it’s busy enough for them that they need the time to get away.

They can’t imagine how it must feel for Mason with his hypersenses.

“Why tell me this?” His voice, soft and lilting, cuts through the darkness.

Their brows furrow. “Why not? I told you I wanted to learn about you, figured you might want to learn about me.”

A salacious grin cuts his face in half, wide and toothy, and his storm grey eyes drop to their mouth. “I do want to learn about you, sweetheart, but I have more...enjoyable questions in mind.”

Sparrow rolls their eyes, plucks the cigarette from his hand, and says, “Keep it up sunshine, let’s see if you get into the back of my car.”

He snorts. Reaches over to take the cigarette back but wraps his fingers around their wrist instead. With a gentle tug, Sparrow is pulled closer. Their chests touch and he tucks his face against their neck. His nose runs along their jaw, behind their ear. His lips press down on the sensitive skin there and they shiver. It races down their spine like rain on a window.

The cigarette falls to the roof.

Everything else falls away except for the feel of Mason’s lips against their skin. His fingers around their wrist, pushing against their pulse. The steady beat of it picks up, knocks at the base of their throat, and they know he knows when he grins against their neck. He pulls back, rests his other hand on their cheek, and drops his mouth to theirs.

A fox yips somewhere nearby and breaks the moment.

He touches his forehead to theirs. Huffs a breath through his nose, and scoots away. Sparrow tries not to shiver as the warmth rushes from their body, replaced by the chill of the night. Judging by the cocky grin on Mason’s face, they don’t succeed. He lifts his hand up, cigarette back between his fingers, and Sparrow laughs.

“Show off,” they say, the corners of the mouth twitch as they fight back a smile.

Mason just grins wider, a flash of fangs in the night, before he looks back out into the trees. Sparrow flops onto their back, hands behind their head, and they wiggle a little, getting as comfortable as they can with the tiles of the roof digging into their back.

“You know,” Mason says, his eyes not looking at them. “Your heartbeat is incredibly calm.”

They quirk a brow. “Should it not be?”

He snorts. “I mean, it’s slowing down now.” He tosses a wink their direction before he returns to looking at the trees swaying in the wind. “But even normally, it’s so calm around me. Around all of us.” Now he looks down at them, waves of dark hair cascading around his face. “Why?”

Sparrow reaches up and taps him on the nose.

Mason blinks a few times, his face scrunching up in confusion. They hum, drag their thumb over the bridge of his nose to his cheeks. Tap their fingers against his freckles. It takes only a moment for him to lean into their touch, just the tiniest little bit. His eyes drift shut, and he exhales heavily.

“I trust you,” they whisper, fingers walking down his neck. Skipping from dot to dot.

“Foolish,” he murmurs, the sound vibrates against the pads of their fingers.

Sparrow hums. “Probably, but I do.”

“I could tear your throat out.” His eyes flutter open as their thumb smooths over his clavicle. “I could drink you dry.”

“You would never.”

They continue down, fingers dragging over his skin until his shirt gets in the way. With a huff, they smooth their hand over the fabric of his shirt. Press their palm into the center of his chest, over his heart.

Mason is looking at them like they’re a puzzle he can’t figure out. Brows knit together, nose wrinkled. Quick as a flash, he sits up. Moves away from them again and Sparrow sighs a little.

“You are something else Sparrow.” His voice is low, thick with something they can’t place, and oh, that’s going to drive them to distraction.

They shove the thought from their mind and grin. “So I’ve been told.”

He snorts and shakes his head. Lies back on the roof next to them, close enough to touch if they wanted to.

If Mason is the one who slides his hand into theirs, well, nobody needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [on tumblr](https://lvllns.tumblr.com) if y'all wanna come yell about detectives and vampires *finger guns*


End file.
